Wii U
:See also: Portal: Wii U Wii U is an upcoming eighth generation video game console, the successor to the Wii, and Nintendo's sixth home console. It is capable of displaying up to 1080p high definition (HD) visuals, and will utilize a more robust online experience than its predecessor. The system's main controller, dubbed the Wii U GamePad, features a 6.2 inch single-touch screen which can stream content from the console, allowing for new experiences to be made, based on possibilities like "Asymmetrical Gameplay", where up to 4 people play with Wii Remotes on the TV, while one player plays on their gamepad with it's own screen. A prototype of the system was revealed at Nintendo's 2011 E3 press conference, and was playable on the show floor. The system is fully backwards compatible with Wii software and accessories. So far, the Wii U will be released in two colors, white for the basic set, which includes the console, GamePad, stylus, some cables like rca/hdmi cable, ac adapter (for console and GamePad), and some other cables. The other color is black which will be included in the deluxe set which includes everything in the basic set has, plus, a copy of Nintendo Land, a Wii U console and GamePad stand, GamePad charger, and the Deluxe Digital Promotion (a limited time only program where you get points for buying games from the E-shop and then use those points to help pay for the next game you buy from the E-Shop. A transparent Wii U was shown in one video of Iwata Asks where the hardware of the Wii U was being discussed. It is not a confirmed "color" but it might be considered because of the big deal Nintendo fans have made about it. Games Launch Line-up Nintendo has confirmed that there will be 23 games available when the system launches on November 18th: *''Assassin's Creed III'' (Ubisoft) *''Batman: Arkham City Armored Edition'' (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' (Activision) *''Darksiders II'' (THQ) *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (Disney Interactive Studios) *''ESPN Sports Connection'' (Ubisoft) *''FIFA Soccer 13'' (Electronic Arts) *''Game Party Champions'' (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) *''Just Dance 4'' (Ubisoft) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (Nintendo) *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' (Nintendo) *''Nintendo Land'' (Nintendo) *''Rabbids Land'' (Ubisoft) *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) *''SiNG Party'' (Nintendo) *''Skylanders: Giants'' (Activision) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (Sega) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' (Namco Bandai) *''Transformers Prime: The Game'' (Activision) *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' (Tecmo Koei) *''Wipeout 3'' (Activision) *''Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013'' (Ubisoft) *''ZombiU'' (Ubisoft) Hardware The CPU is designed by IBM and is described as an "all-new, Power-based microprocessor". The processor is a multi-core design manufactured at 45 nm with an eDRAM cache. Although neither Nintendo nor IBM have revealed detailed specifications, such as the number of cores, clock rate, or cache sizes, references to the chip containing "a lot" of eDRAM and "the same processor technology found in Watson" indicate that the processor shares some characteristics with IBM's POWER7 processor, which powers the Watson computer system and incorporates a large L3 eDRAM cache. The Wii U CPU will be produced by IBM at their 300 mm semiconductor manufacturing facility in East Fishkill, New York. The main media input is a slot-loading optical disc drive compatible with 12 cm "proprietary high-density optical discs" (25GB per layer) and 12 cm Wii optical discs. The console will feature an internal flash memory of either 8 or 32 GB for downloadable software and save files. It will feature an SD card slot that supports SDHC cards, and four USB ports (two in the front and two in the back) allowing storage expansion. The system will have an HDMI 1.4 out port for HD video and audio, an "AV Multi Out" port and a Sensor Bar power port. Wii U GamePad The main input device of the Wii U, known as the Wii U GamePad, resembles a tablet with a 6.2 inch, 16:9 touchscreen, and is capable of streaming and displaying game content on the controller. The touch screen can be used with a stylus for precision movement, similar to the Nintendo DS family of systems and the Nintendo 3DS. It has four face buttons, A, B, X, and Y, two clickable analog sticks (originally Nintendo 3DS-like Circle Pads in the prototype), four shoulder buttons (L, R, ZL, and ZR), a D-pad, start (+) and select (-) buttons, an NFC (near-field communication) reader/writer, a home button, a TV Control button, and a power button. It features an inner-facing camera, a microphone, stereo speakers, a sensor strip, a rumble system, accelerometer, gyroscope, magnetometer, a rechargeable battery and built-in flash memory to store data. The TV Control button, allows users to interact with the television in different ways. The button gives players the ability to switch between playing games on the TV screen and on the tablet on the fly. The controller can also be used as a universal remote for TVs and cable boxes, making use of a full number pad on the touchscreen to type station numbers for easy channel surfing. One can also browse the internet on the controller and display web content, photos and videos on the TV screen. The inner-facing camera can be used to video chat with friends. Below the directional pad is a small rectangle, which is the NFC Reader / Writer. This gives player the ability to use real-world objects, such as cards and figurines, to interact with the game. This is the same technology used in games like Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure where by placing a character figurine on an NFC reader, that character becomes playable in game. A demonstration of how this technology might be used on Wii U was seen in a leaked concept video for Ubisoft's Rayman Legends. Wii U Pro Controller Aside from the GamePad, another new controller has also been revealed, the Wii U Pro Controller. The Pro Controller is a more traditional-looking controller, and has the same buttons as the GamePad without the touchscreen. It resembles the Wii's Classic Controller Pro, but with added functions such as a power button, and a direct connection to the Wii U instead of requiring a Wii Remote. Backward Compatibility The Wii U is backwards compatible with all Wii software and input devices. Unlike the Wii, the Wii U is not compatible with GameCube games or controllers. However, it is speculated that select GameCube games will be available to download via the Virtual Console. Online The Wii U will utilize the Nintendo Network for its online system. With Nintendo Network, users can play multiplayer games with friends and other players around the world, browse the internet, and purchase games to download. Both first- and third-party games will be offered on a physical disc as well as a digital download beginning at launch, like New Super Mario Bros. 2 on the Nintendo 3DS. Both discs and download codes will be available to purchase at major retailers. Miiverse Miiverse is the Wii U's native social network. Described as a "Mii Universe", this plaza-like hub is displayed when first turning on the system, showing a variety of game icons surrounded by Mii characters currently on your Wii U, your friends and other players from around the world. The game icons represent titles that people have been playing. The Miiverse will enable players to send each other messages, in game assets like screenshots, and hand written notes or drawings while your game is suspended. The Miiverse will be accessible on the Wii U at launch, and will later expand to the Nintendo 3DS, home computers and internet enabled mobile devices. Nintendo TVii Nintendo TVii is a free service that allows users to search for television shows, movies and sports events and displays results from all of the available video streaming services such as Netflix, Hulu and Amazon Video as well as local live television listings. Users can access their Tivo and other DVRs to record shows and keep track of their favorite programs. The GamePad also acts as a universal remote making channel surfing more engaging. The service also connects with Miiverse to allow for realtime social updates from friends and others as they watch shows, movies and live TV. History Since the early years of the Wii, some speculated that Nintendo would release an HD version of the console, commonly referred to as Wii HD, since it was the only console of the seventh generation not to feature high-definition (1080p) graphics. In April 2011, an anonymous source stated that Nintendo was planning on unveiling their next console, Project Café, at E3 of that year. It was also rumored that the system would have HD resolutions, be able to play Wii software, and have a new controller with a built-in high resolution screen. It was also said that the machine was significantly more powerful than the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Many claims focused on the new controller, which would feature dual analog sticks, a standard D-pad, two bumpers, two triggers and more. The functionality of the new controller was compared to a Nintendo GameCube controller; other sites compared the controller to an iPad with buttons. They also added that there would be a front-facing camera on the controller, six-axis motion controls, as well as a built-in sensor bar, and would feature a single-touch 6.2-inch touchscreen. The console was also stated to resemble a modernized Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Names for the system, such as the Nintendo Stream, Nintendo Feel, and simply Nintendo, were tossed around. On April 25, 2011, Nintendo released a statement officially announcing a system to succeed the Wii. They simultaneously announced that it would be released during 2012, and that playable console units would be present at E3 2011, confirming the majority of the rumors. Nintendo CEO Satoru Iwata said that the system would "offer something new for home game systems" and would be released in the fiscal year of 2012. The prototype version of the console was unveiled at the event as promised, though Nintendo's stock fell almost 10 percent that day, with analysts not believing that the Wii U's controller was as innovative as the Wii Remote. On October 28, 2011, Gamespot released info that Nintendo will have the final layout for the Wii U at E3 2012. They also stated that the Wii U will be cross-platform compatible with certain titles alongside the Nintendo 3DS, certain titles have been confirmed, including an untitled Super Smash Bros. project. On January 26, 2012, Nintendo president Iwata told investors that the Wii U will be launched by the 2012 year end shopping season in all major regions. On September 13, 2012, Nintendo announced the release date and price information. Gallery Videos Video:Nintendo Wii U Trailer (E3 2011)|Wii U Trailer File:Wii U's Debut Commercial - Rewind Theater|Rewind Theater Debut Commercial File:Wii U - Nintendo TVii Trailer|Nintendo TVii Trailer Miiverse Demo - E3 2012|Miiverse Trailer References External links *Official Nintendo E3 Page *Wii U Wiki *Wii U Wikipedia page *Wii U Final Layout at E3 2012 Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo consoles